I Am Forgetting You
by celestial power
Summary: The games that the mind plays when solitude embraces a person. Sesshomaru finds out the true meaning of Solitude and reminisces the best memories of his life; his days spent with Kagome.


**I Am Forgetting You**

 **A/n: Inuyasha does not belong to me.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Note: The words written in** _ **italics**_ **are flashback.**

 **The cold frost in my mind**

Water trickled down the sides of a wall. Bricks placed against one another were slightly shifted to create thin lines of separation. The cracks were carved out in irregular shapes. The bricks were old and the water trickling down caused the atmosphere to become dampened. The blue light flickering through the underground tunnel illuminated the cold walls. The walls stood tall and the floor remained silent. The roof caved out in a dome like arch and embraced the walls. The only source to lead to the filtering sunlight was the holes in the cracked walls.

The room was fairly large, with the walls enclosing it in the form of an inescapable box. The nearest object in the room was a slab of marble. The slab was pushed against one of the freezing walls. The slab was white and had intricate black designs of death on it. The white was a stark colour in the dark room. If one would look in a closer scrutiny, one might fear the glowing of the white slab. The slab extended in a huge rectangular block and ended in curved corners.

The blue walls were pierced with circular binds which hung loose from iron bolts. The circular binds were intricate with thick, long chains. The chains were a sickly black and curved out in the form of a serpent. They casually lied on the cold floor and occasionally made a high pitched sound when they had a collision with each other. A pitcher, presumed to be filled with water was placed at the far end of the room.

The chains clanked as they had yet another collision with each other. The chains were pulled with tension and they achieved a straight arch. The slab restricted its further vicissitude. A figure shuffled at the end of the chains. Moving painfully slow, it made its way to the pitcher at the end. Tensions in the chain caused the figure to slump down on the floor more than once. The figure slumped down in a flurry of white tattered clothes stained in blood and dirt. The clothes which had a previous pristine form were now the reminiscence of a sorrowful existence.

Blackened by grime and dirt, the tattered pieces of clothes hung limply to the body of a man. The man had perfectly sculpted biceps and five deep gashes ran down his arms covered with dried blood. His chest rose and fell from his haggard breathing and its torn flesh oozed out fresh blood. The white hair of the male was sprawled on the floor and it was torn at various angles. Hair matted with dirt and blood reached down his waist and ended in tangles. The once silky strands were now tangled with one another to form rough knots.

Tired, golden eyes looked at the pitcher with a pained need of hydration. Swallowing a lump in his dry throat he opened his mouth to even out his breathes. White mist escaped his mouth and his pale lips shivered from the cold inside the chamber. The tug on his hands alerted him of his bound condition. He yanked at the binds but they clanked to no avail. He inched towards the pitcher on his scraped knees and once again slumped to floor. Pulling himself up by the help of the chains he tried to sit upright, but the intense pain on his back made him to bend down yet again. His constant yanking on the chains made his biceps to flex and his hands to fist up in a tight grip making his sharp nails to pierce his palms. Blood ran down the contour of his wrists and immediately froze due to the temperature inside the chambers. He shivered from the increasing cold and his knees shook giving out and once again making him to fall down.

He moved his golden iris to the side of his eyes and observed the pitcher with hunger. Giving up completely on his mission of hydration, he turned over and lied down on his back. Looking up at the monochromatic ceiling he closed his tired eyes. Cold water dropped down on his lilac coloured family crest. He was the last existing symbol of his family. The crescent moon crest of his family was only remembered by him. The existence of the western moon house had been obliterated from the world. The great inu clan would end with his death.

He opened his eyes to look up at the dome shape roof and his forehead wrinkled up in thoughts. The being had never been the one to repeat a behaviour but now it became his habit. In a regular basis like an obsessed man he would stare at the ceiling and would debate on his past life. The exotic red stripes on his cheeks would stretch up in a thoughtful manner and he would think about the time when he was truly alive. The pale skin on his body made him look like a ghost and he had started to lose weight.

His past which had been a glorious one had ended with the demise of his most beloved person. A tear ran down from the corner of his eyes and making a trail along his cheek bones landed on the floor with a splash. Clear distant images of a woman sitting in a green kimono would occasionally flash before his eyes. Was he becoming delusional or was he becoming insane. He would often debate on the choices which he had made. He would ask himself that if he had opted something different then how the outcome would have been. Was there a possibility for a different outcome?

He shifted to his side and created round circles on the floor with his claws. He hissed out in pain when his cheeks touched the cold floor. In an attempt to reduce the pain he scratched his claw across the floor which was accompanied by a shrill sound. The sound hurt his pointy ears and he yelped in pain and fear. Why was he scared? He did not know. He knew that the loneliness in the chamber had made him scared. Sacred of what? When his mind asked, his consciousness answered with a blank stare.

When he closed his eyes, the giggle of a woman filtered in his ears, the sound soothing out his fear. He immediately opened his eyes in expectancy but he did not find anything other than the darkness. What was he expecting? He did not know. Maybe he was expecting to see her again, to feel her again, but he knew it, he knew it very well that she was gone. Then why would he want to meet her again? Was he a fool, trying to make himself believe otherwise? Or was it the opposite? He did not know. What did he know? He questioned himself, his answer was yet again the same. 'No, I don't know anything.'

He shivered once again from the cold and the pain and he tried to remember something, something to make him realize that he was alive. He would have to think 'Something' to ease his loneliness and 'something' to make him feel better. His mind drifted to his past, the one memory which he had cherished. He was reminded of the one favour which had marked the beginning.

* * *

 _The forest shook with the wind. A storm was fast approaching and the leaves flew with a great force, separating themselves from their firm grip on the trees, they scattered in the wind like a free bird. The grasses shook and the dust from the forest floor created a whirlpool. A lone figure walked down the path, his white kimono shifted with the wind and stuck to his well toned chest. The sleeves fluttered and a pair of mighty hands was visible. The pair had long twin stripes decorating them, the stripes the colour of blood._

 _The silver bangs shifted to reveal a lilac coloured crescent moon crest on the figure's forehead. His face pale white, and high cheek bones decorated with matching blood coloured twin stripes. His nose a proud tall with long nostrils and his lips a thin line. He looked like a beautiful art of the nature. To complement his beauty, the eyes were stretched at the ends and adored with a pair of iris, the colour of setting sun. His ears, fine pointy ones served the purpose of superior hearing._

 _The clothes were adored with an armour which was responsible for keeping his life intact and his hips were covered by a yellow sash. From the sash hung two swords, one of them with the power of giving life while the other equally powerful to take it away. He strolled down the stormy path, his black boots falling in perfect measured steps. His stride was silent and his posture was proud._

 _He moved towards the east and stood in front of an old well. The well was a wooden one which though looked very weak was very surprisingly a portal to time travel. The intensity of the wind shook the structure of the well but it remained intact. Long vines ran down on its insides and ended up in a grassy bottom. The figure peered down the well and silently narrowed his eyes in impatience. The object of his need was making him wait too long._

 _A blue flash of light through the well alerted the spectator of the end of his impatience. A figure grumbled from the bottom of the well and then cursing in a very colourful language placed a firm footing on the sides of the well. Pulling tightly on the ever present leafy vines, she hauled herself upwards placing her feet on the side of the well for support. Reaching the top of the well, she let a sigh escape her lips and placing one hand on the edge of the well pulled herself outside._

 _The female looked up at the male standing in front of her and her eyes widened. The shock in her eyes was replaced with fear and she immediately took a step backwards towards the well. Making her decision to jump in the well once more she turned around but was stopped by a clawed hand encircling her arm._

" _This one did not come here to hurt you miko." She turned around to face the being. She was startled by the sudden hand on her arms. She looked up at him with indecisive eyes._

 _Scowling at her reaction, he continued in his baritone "This one only requires your assistance in a matter." This had thoroughly confused her. A being as proud as him was in requirement of her assistance?_

 _Something did not click right in her mind. She jerked her arms away from the clawed hand and shifted on her feet to properly face him. Debating for a while, she schooled her expression in a determined form and looked up in his eyes._

" _What do you want Sesshomaru?" her voice came out much colder than she had anticipated and a look of annoyance passed through his eyes. He rectified himself quickly and set his face in a usual emotionless one. Her eyes widened, understanding came to her that he was fighting something. She understood that he had gulped down his pride and had approached her. He was fighting against his own demon instincts._

 _Her eyes softened. She smiled a bit and nodded her head signalling him her consent. His eyes widened a fraction and then it narrowed in suspicion. Shaking away his thoughts he decided to take a direct approach,_

" _This Sesshomaru wants you to become his mate."... a bad move. She opened her mouth in disbelieve and her eyes widened in shock. She was at a loss of words. How can someone be so arrogant?_

" _No." was her curt answer. His face turned stone cold. She folded her arms together, closed her eyes and looked away in annoyance._

" _Miko you might have been misunderstandings something." He looked at her in annoyance and a look of superiority passed his eyes, "This one has never given you a choice." His lips turned downwards in a frown, "Let this one rephrase the sentence for you," she looked up at him with evident fear "this one orders you to be his mate." he finished as her entire body shook from fear._

 _Fear turned into anger rather quick and she slapped him across his face. The movement was so fast that he had never anticipated it. His eyes widened in disbelieve._

* * *

Sesshomaru's lips turned up in a small smile, his eyes softened and he placed a bloody clawed finger on his cheek. He still remembered the stinging feeling that her hands had caused. He had never admitted to her, but he knew that she had used some of her reiki in her slap. Was that knowingly or unknowingly, he would never know. He could not know anymore, his chances have been seized. He once again looked at the ceiling with a dreadful gaze and his lips parted in a sigh.

His deep baritone came as a croaked hoarse voice as he opened his mouth in a long time," Kagome, it seems like the cold frost in my mind is still expanding." He closed his eyes and embraced the not so welcomed sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Read and review. Thank you.**


End file.
